The One Phoebe Couldn't Save
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: A story of Phoebe's past comes back to her after many years after she married Mike and is about to have a baby of her own. A part of this past that was her first love. Sorry summary sucks. Sad story so be warned.


Friends

She Can't Save Him

She was walking down the streets of the very busy city of New York City.

Phoebe Buffy loved her city she lived in.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hey girl."

"Hey there tough one." Said many of her friends.

"Hey Joe. John. And Trina." Phoebe said to the people.

She was living on the streets for many years of her life.

Her mother killed herself when she was young and she and her twin sister were raised by their grandmother.

But this isn't a story of her with her best friends, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Ross, and Joey. This is a story of her past.

A friend of her's...she could call...an even closer friend then all them. Her childhood friend.

In the past...

"Phoebe! Wait up!" Laughed a boy.

"Come on. You expect me to slow down on account of you being slow too? No way!" Phoebe laughed.

Phoebe and her friend Chris loved playing together. Since Phoebe's mother died and she met Chris sometime later.

"Slow down Phoebe!" Chris complained.

But she didn't slow down. She touched the lamppost and laughed. "Ha. I win." She smiled.

Chris stopped. "Come on. That's the fifth time in a row. Aren't you tired?"

"Nope." Phoebe smiled. "Want a drink?"

Chris grinned. "You know what I like." He said.

They headed around the corner and waited for someone to come out of the shop.

It took a while, but a man was holding a can, Pheobe took her chance and grabbed it.

"Wha?! Hay!"

She ran right to Chris and they both made a run for it.

Phoebe laughing and Chris smiling.

The man gave up once he lost them around the corner.

"Haha." The two kids finally stopped.

"Man. He never stood a chance." Chris said out of breath.

Pheobe opened the can. "We'll have to share."

"When have we never shared?" Chris said.

Phoebe took the first sip then Chris took two more before handing it back to her.

"Phoebe. Grandmother wants you." Her sister Ursula called.

Phoebe sighed. "Guess you get the rest. Can't be drinking." She said.

"You sure? I'll save you some. If you can sneak out tonight?" He teased.

Phoebe giggled. "We're kids. I can always get away." She whispered and headed inside.

She had a small dinner then headed back outside.

"Your going to get into trouble." Ursula said.

Phoebe ignored her and ran on out.

"Hey." Chris said seeing her.

"Hey...what happened?" Seeing Chris had a black eye.

"My dad again. I tried to protect my mom and I got hit." Chris shrugged. "I'm fine. Saved you some." He handed her the can.

"You didn't have to. And you shouldn't be getting hurt."

"Would you be protecting your mother if it was your dad?" He asked.

Phoebe didn't say.

"Well, I found something out. My father is planning on moving. And it's in another part of the state." Chris says.

"What?! No! You can't move." Phoebe shouts.

"I don't have a choice. But...I know a guy up there. And my mother and I are leaving my dad. I have to do what it takes to protect her." Chris says.

Phoebe understood that.

"Where?"

"By Lake Ontario. My mother and I are going to be slipping into Canada then back into the states from there. I'll be back before you know it." Chris smiled.

Phoebe nodded. "I can't stop you. I wish I could." She had tears in her eyes.

Chris wiped her tears. He then leaned in to kiss her cheek. "My little Phoebe. I'm always going to come back around to you." He whispered.

Phoebe was speechless.

"I love you. And I always will." He smiled.

She smiled back and nodded. Even if they're just kids. Young love hurts the most.

Chris did move away a week later.

She said her goodbye and watched him drive away.

Later she got a latter from him.

_"My Dear Phoebe._

_My mother and I are doing just fine. My father actually found a new girlfriend and agreed to my deal on a divorce to mom._

_Who would have known that it be that simple._

_I was offered a chance to be in the Marines. How cool. I get to work on a boat. I mean I like boats. Though the ones here at the lake are small._

_I will be there soon. It might be longer. But I'll return one day. I promise._

_My love to you, Chris."_

Phoebe cried every time reading it.

She would get a letter every few weeks. Then it became months.

She tried writing back. But it only got returned.

Then it came on the news.

Chris, father was killed in a police shoot out.

There was a search for Chris and his mother.

The mom was found a week later, dead.

Phoebe got worried.

Then her dreams happened. Screaming of Chris right there, yelled, calling to her. From that lake.

"Phoebe?" Ursula walked in. "Jezz. Grandmother will have a heart attack if you keep screaming at night like this."

"I'm sorry. I keep seeing him and..."

"Phoebe. If your dreaming of him dying, then that means he's already dead. His parents were a mess. He couldn't keep up. You couldn't have saved him."

Hearing it, maybe her sister was right.

And this is where it comes to an end.

Years later...

"Phoebe."

"Hey Mike." She giggled.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Mike went to answer and it was the police.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked.

"Were looking for...Phoebe Buffey." The officer said.

"I'm her." Phoebe said.

"We found this. I'm very sorry. But..Your friend Chris Yearwood is dead. He was shot and bleed to death. Lungs filled with blood. He drowned. Then the body was dumped in the lake. We caught the guy. We thought you should know. He had many letters here for you. They were never sent. And this." The officer held up a pendant. A P and a C.

"Thank you." Phoebe said. Taking the letters and pendant. The officers left.

"Who is Chris Yearwood? Never heard of him." Mike asked.

"You might want to sit down. You know he haven't talked about baby names. So, I'll tell you a story. And if your okay with it, I want us to name the boy, Chris." Phoebe said.

Mike nodded. "Of course. I love you."

"Well, Chris Yearwood. He was...my first love ever." And that's the story of the one person Phoebe could never save.

The End


End file.
